


Just A Dream, Right?

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Selves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP inspired by a Nicovideo clip I stumbled upon. Naegi falls asleep in class and has a vivid dream involving himself and three separate versions of Komaeda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE VIDE O IN CASE U WERE WONDERING http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm22749637 I'LL SEE MYSELF OUT NOW

Naegi knew he was dreaming. He had to be asleep. Otherwise, how would he be in this situation? He had woken up on an unfamiliar bed to find himself surrounded by three Komaedas, all of them wearing nothing but a silver collar and chain around their necks. The bed was different from his own, a king-sized bed in a vaguely familiar hotel room, but that wasn’t the least of his worries. His face immediately turned red and he tried to get out of bed, but he was stopped by a hand on his arm, a body draped across his legs. 

“Where are you going, Makoto?”

“Don’t you realize we want you, Makoto?”

“Yes, we want you to stay, Makoto.”

A hand cupped Naegi’s cheek, and he was faced with a pair of gray-green eyes burning into his own, before he felt cool, soft lips against his. Of course, this made his face burn even redder, but he didn’t struggle, not until he felt a pair of hands reach for the zipper of his hoodie. All three of the Komaedas worked to undress him, and although he fought against them, it was only seconds before he was naked and trembling in front of them. 

“You’re so cute, Makoto,” one whispered against his neck, and Naegi felt him kiss there. Another hand cupped his jaw, turning his head and a sweet kiss was pressed to his lips, gentle, like it came from a lover. He was being kissed everywhere, and he squirmed under their light touches, feeling heat burn in his core. His insides were aching with embarrassment and arousal, and even though they were just kissing him, he could feel himself getting hard.

A hand brushed against his thigh, and he made a little sound low in his throat. One of the Komaedas must have sensed that he was getting hot, because he crawled between his legs, one hand wrapping around his cock. He pumped it gently, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure. 

The other two guided him onto his side just as he felt heat surrounding his cock. He looked down, and he saw Komaeda’s lips around the shaft, his eyes looking up at him with a dazed, pleasurable expression. He was enjoying this. Naegi curled up, letting out a quiet moan as he buried his fingers in Komaeda’s fluffy hair. He felt hands guide his head to rest on another lap, and pet and stroke his face and hair while this was happening. It was an unfamiliar touch, but not unwanted. In fact, it was welcomed. 

He felt the bed move, and another figure shifted himself to lay behind him. A voice, soft and low, spoke. 

“If I do this, then you’ll finish faster, right?” Naegi was too consumed by the pleasure to form a coherent answer. But that Komaeda didn’t need an answer anyway. He felt fingers probing at his entrance, then a tongue. Soon, that Komaeda’s face was buried in his backside, licking him at a quick, steady pace. 

It didn’t help that the one who was giving him head was becoming more and more enthusiastic by the minute, trying to take in as much of his cock as he could. Naegi could feel his dick hit the back of that particular Komaeda’s throat a couple times, but it didn’t seem to bother him. The noises that he made weren’t ones of discomfort or pain, but ones of enjoyment. He was absolutely thrilled for Naegi to fuck his mouth, and if the smaller boy lost himself, all the better. 

Feeling pleasure from two places at once was too much for Naegi, and he felt like he would lose it at any second. But before he could come, they stopped. Both of them pulled away, and Naegi sat up, feeling dazed, his erection aching.

“Why did you do that?” he asked in a quiet voice, still punch-drunk from pleasure. 

“Don’t you want all of us, Makoto?”

The other two stayed silent, but Naegi nodded. He wanted to take it further. One of them handed him a bottle of lube, and he took it with numb fingers. He squeezed a little into his hand and spread it on two fingers, then sat back on the bed. Naegi went through the motions of preparing himself, feeling like he was being watched the whole time. 

“Hey, quit staring at me,” he said after he was done. His entrance felt strange after he was done with the preparation, but he didn’t mind. He set his sights on the third Komaeda, the one who had been stroking his hair. Without a word, he climbed into his lap.

“Makoto-kun, I’m honored,” he said, and his voice was a low whisper. Hearing that made shivers go up Naegi’s spine, and he couldn’t wait much longer. Without any more hesitation, he raised his body up off that Komaeda’s lap and slid onto his cock. He let out a low groan as he adjusted, and leaned his face against that particular Komaeda’s bare chest. Two extra pairs of hands ran up and down his back and legs and chest, and as he began to move, he grew bolder. He no longer tried to keep his hands to himself, now he touched every inch of smooth, pale skin he could reach, and kissed whatever part of Komaeda he came into contact with. Heat and pleasure built up within him, and he was only seconds away from coming. Now, all three Komaedas were calling out to him, his name on their lips, Makoto, Makoto, Makoto…

“Makoto. Makoto, wake up,” Someone was shaking him awake. Naegi lifted his head off of his desk only to meet Komaeda’s gaze, the real Komaeda this time. His expression was no longer twisted with pleasure, but rather concerned and helpful. Still, Naegi felt color rise to his cheeks, and buried his face in the crook of his arm again.

“Makoto, don’t go back to sleep. You’re lucky the teacher isn’t here, or you’d get detention,” Komaeda said, and Naegi lifted his head and straightened his back. He rubbed his eyes, before noticing that something else was awake too. Now he was even more embarrassed. 

“Thanks, Nagito. I owe you one,” he mumbled, his cheeks red. Komaeda didn’t seem to notice or care, though. 

“Don’t mention it. Try to stay awake, all right? It would be unfortunate if you ran into trouble,” Komaeda ruffled his hair and retreated back to his own seat. Naegi sat there, his face burning, feeling like he had just dodged a bullet. He pushed his chair in a little bit more to hide his erection and waited for class to start.


End file.
